It Belongs to the Queen
by rong direction
Summary: Twilight is now a princess. Not long after she became an alicorn, something appears. To top it off, a mysterious pony in guard armor is spotted not long after Twilight's coronation. What is strange is that the armor is nothing like the royal guard's. The princesses and the mane 6 must investigate these strange appearances. They will encounter something totally unexpected.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Summery: Twilight is now a princess. Not long after she became an alicorn, something appears. To top it off, a mysterious pony in guard armor is spotted not long after Twilight's coronation. What is strange is that the armor is nothing like the royal guard's. The princesses and the mane 6 must investigate these strange appearances.

{chapter 1}

(I just copy pasted the transcript. Try to watch the scene if possible)

Applejack: Twilight...? Is that you?

Rest of main cast: [gasps] Applejack: Wha... I, I've never seen anything like it!

Rainbow Dash: Ha! Twilight's got wings! Awesome! A new flying buddy! [laughs]

Rarity: Why, you've become an alicorn. I didn't even know that was possible.

Pinkie Pie: Alicorn party! [blows party kazoo]

Fluttershy: Wow... you look just like a princess!

Princess Celestia: That's because she is a princess.

Main Cast: Huh? Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second! [drinks] [spits]

Twilight Sparkle: A... a princess?

Princess Celestia: Since you've come to Ponyville, you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, the leadership of a true princess.

Twilight Sparkle: But... does this mean I won't be your student anymore?

Princess Celestia: Not in the same way as before. I'll still be here to help and guide you, but we're all your students now, too. You are an inspiration to us all, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: But... what do I do now? Is there a book about being a princess I should read?

Princess Celestia: [giggles] There will be time for all of that later.

Princess Celestia: We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna. But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!

(now for the original shit)

[soon after Celestia pronounces Twilight princess: Somewhere in Sweet Apple Acres]

The wind starts to pick up on a moonlit orchard of Sweet Apple Acres. Fallen leaves start blowing around as the wind intensifies and random arcs of blue lightning appear out of nowhere. The arcs hit hit only a small number of trees, clearly leaving damage on the bark. The lightning starts to intensify as the wind picks up even more. A small orb begins appears and begins to expand. Lightning is bouncing of the orb's reflective surface. The orb ceased to expand, at this point it had been embedded into the earth and part of the trunk of an apple tree. In a bright flash of light the orb disbanded. A dark mass was left in its wake, a crater in the ground and in the tree the only evidence of the sphere that remains other than the dark mass

(yeah i just took that from Terminator)

The mass starts moving. It rises and appears to be bipedal and tall. The silhouetted figure stands in the middle of the crater, unmoving. Its eyes open, revealing glowing, neon blue irises, slowly scanning the figure's surroundings.

"Hmmm," it mutters.

It looks skywards, the moonlight shinning throught the canapy of the orchard into the figures neon eyes. The figure proceeds to step out of the crater, which the top lair soil has solidified into a glass-like structure while the tree bark is charred and red hot. It slipped near the top and fell to its knees breaking an area of glass on its forearm.

"Aw shit." It said getting back up and pulling a piece of glas-dirt from its fore arm. It got out of the crater and scanned the area once more. A dim light through the trees in the distance caught its glowing eyes. Following the light, the figure put its hand over the gash to keep pressure on it. The cool night air stung on the bleeding gash. As the figure neared the source of the light, it noticed it came from a lanturn set on a windowsill of a farmhouse in the middle of a clearing. It neared the clearing and stopped at the end of the treeline. Surveying the area for movement, the figure quietly stepped out of the orchard and headed towards the back of the farmhouse.

The figure peered around a back corner and saw an extention to the farmhouse. Seeing one of the windows open gave it an idea. Quietly walking over to the window, the figure slowly stuck its head into the window. Darkness met its sight , giving it the impression that it's clear to enter. Carefully the figure entered the farmhouse and saw that the extention was a kitchen. Silently the figure made its way to the door and went to the main part of the farmhouse, glowing eyes somewhat helping light the way.

"The hell?" the figure said as it surveyed the new room. It was the interior of a barn. Dumbfounded as to how it got into a barn, let alone why a kitchen is connected to a barn, the figure looked at the bails of hay siting around. A creak fom above stopped it in its track. It looked up for a minute and listened for more noise.

Silence. Silence and nothing more. No movement, no noise, other than muffled snoring. The figure scanned the room once more. In the corner was a set of stairs. Quietly, the figure made its way up the stairs, careful not to make any noise in its ascention. Reaching the top of the stairs and rounding a small corridor, it saw a hallway with 6 doors and a small set of stairs at the end.

"Better have some disinfectant here," the figure muttered quietly.

Walking to the first door on its right, it placed an ear on the door. Muffled snoring could be heared through the door. The snoring was deep pitched, indicating that it was male, and a large one at that. The figure quietly went to the door across from that one and listened carefully. Small, high pitched snoring. More than likely a child, female to be precise. Going to the next door, it placed an ear on the door. Silence. No snoring, no breathing sounds, no movement.

"Better not be walking in on grandma," the figure wispered as it slowly opened the door. Praying that its last thought wasn't reality, it opened its eyes and turned to close the door. Turning on the lights revealed the room to be a bathroom. "Awsome."

Feeling blood drip off a few fingers, the figure checked the floor and saw a small trail of blood on the floor. It started to panic a little, so it opened the door a without a thought of care. The trail of blood started at the door of the young one. "Shit."

Carelessly it closed the door but accidentally leaving it slightly ajar. It opened the medecine cabinet so fast not even a glimpse of the figure's face or even the figure itself. It sifted through the cabinet for something useful. Little did it know, the noise it was making woke someone up, or rather somepony.

The door slowly creaked open, the figure oblivious to this as it was looking through the cabinet. A small yellow pony slowly peeked through the gap in the door. The pony had a somewhat messy mane (she just woke up) with a big red bow in it and big orange eyes. The small pony sleepily looked up at what was causing the commotion and what she saw shocked her to no end.

Standing over the sink and sifting through the medicine cabinet was a human. The human stood tall over the sink, left arm dripping in blood. The sink had red streaks and the floor had a dotted trail that leads out the door. The human wore a long, yet slim fitting, horizontally striped shirt with ripped black sleeves, ripped pants, and a pair of steel toed boots.

The filly squeaked in fear and started to back up. The figure perked up and turned around. The young one froze seeing the figures neon blue eyes. The human had short black hair with the sides shaved, a. The filly just stood there.

"Oh, hello," the human said in a somewhat deep voice indicating it was male. He turned to the filly and knelt down to her. "I am Chansa, but I preffer Chance. And who might you be?"

The young filly only squee'd in fear. Chance chuckled a little, "Squee, huh? Well since you're here, do you know where the bactine or rubbing alcohol is? I kinda slipped and cut my arm not too far from here." He went back to the cabinet and the young pony was gunna answer but was interrupted, "Oh wait, found some." The human pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and started pouring it on the wound. The high pH level liquid burned like hell on the wound and made the human grunt slightly in pain, but it was necessary. The look of fear on the filly's face made her eyes take up most of her head space as she stared at the human before her. Said human took some toilet paper and started wrapping the wound and pouring a little bit of the alcohol over the area covering the wound and kept wrapping.

"That's better," chance said satisfied moving the wrapped arm around. "Now," he turned to the filly, "what are you doing up? You were asleep when I past your room."

Fear stricken the filly gulped audibly and shakily said, in a southern accent, "A-a-ah heard al-lot of n-noise fr-om here, s-so Ah came to see w-what was c-causing it." Chance smiled sheepishly as he started to clean up the blood on the sink and floor.

"Sorry about that. I panicked when I realized I left a trail of blood," Cance said. He put some toilet paper on the tip of his boot and started to mop the floor of blood. He smiled reassuringly at the filly, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to clean it up and be on my way." He patted the filly's head as he whiped the floor with his foot. Closing the cabinet and turning off the lights, Chance left the bathroom with the young pony, leading her into her room. "Go on, get back to sleep." The young pony climbed back into bed. The human frowned and gestured to the pony's bed, "Oh come on, I didnt have like this when I was your age." the young filly looked at Chance with an odd expression.

"Y'all didnt have a bed where y'all are from?" she asked, already under the covers.

Realizing what the question means, the human shook his head and said, "I did but nothing like the one you have, but i digress. I should be on my way." Chanc opened the window and turned to the young pony. "Thank you for the disinfectant, Squee." He climbed out the window only hanging from the frame with his elbows."And sorry for waking you."

The younge one nodded a little and realized what the human had called her. "Wait, my name isnt 'Squee', It's App..." A thud was heard from outside, indicating that Chance had left. "lebloom.." Ahe siged and turned to her side. "Ah'm going back to bed."

Chance only mamaking it back to the orchard only to stop suddenly in his tracks. An epiphany dawned upon him, making him double take at the farmhouse he just left. "Was that a horse i was just talking to? And did she talk back?" he asked around at the orchard,he asked the one question any normal person would ask when realizing they're in a strange place, "Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2: Location

{Chapter 2}

[several hours later, under an apple tree, near edge of orchard]

Chance was curled up on the base of an apple tree, asleep and drooling slightly. A small squirrel poked its head from canopy of leaves and looked at the sleeping human. Clearly curious, it scampered down the trunk of the tree, stopping every now and then. Slowly the squirrel crawled closer to the slumbering Chance. It leaned foreward and sniffed chance. As soon as the squirrel started sniffing, Chance rolled over on top of the squirrel with an audible crunch (dont worry the squirrel is fine he's just under a 135+lb human), its tail visible and squirming from under the buman's back. the tail flailed this way and that, in an attempt to liberate itself from the human's crushing weight. The squirrel's hind legs pop out and dig into the ground to pull the rest of its body a 'pop' the squirrel popped out and rolled on the ground. Sitting up, the squirrel glared angrily at Chance.

An evil thought crossed the mind of the squirrel. The little creature ran up the trunk of an apple tree, and into the foliage above. Said foliage shook a little bit and a large ripe apple fell through with the intention of hitting the human. Before impact, the human caught the apple and laughed sitting up.

"Nice try little one," he said taking a bite out of said apple. "Oooh, thats juicey." Chance got up and headed parallel to the path to town, with the squirrel chattering angrilly and waving its paw angrily at him. The human pondered over the events of the night before as he was eating the apple. 'It seems I've been dumped into a world of talking marshmallow ponies, interesting,' he thought. "Question is, how the hell did I get here?"

Chance had 0 clue as to how he arrived in Equestria. Now for a little background info, yay. Chance was lone wolf of sorts. He never really liked being around others let alone family. He always preffered to keep to himself and isolate himself from everyone. I know what you're thinking, "What a weirdo," or, "Is something's wrong with him?" Stop thinking like that and read. The reason he isolates himself is because of the increasing ignorance and stupidity of those around him. For example, during his senior year of high school, common sence and intelegence were dropping like flies. "What's so terrible about that?" you might be asking. Seriously, just shut up and read. There was always this one fool in english, he was beyond intellectual redemption. The mother fucker was an african-american fellow who acted like a child, using a BAD Bill Cosby-esque voice when acting like a fool, and was a father. Chance was sure he was tackled too hard playing football or something. Such a narcissist too. His head was so far up his ass, it practically came out his mouth. And dont get him started on his taste in music.

Anyways, Chance kept walking parallel to the path and saw a town not too far from the end of the treeline. He progressed out of the orchard and into the town. As he entered the town's limits he noticed the populace consisted of ponies of different varieties, unicorns, pegasi, regular earth ponies. Chance drew in a deep breath and walked into town.

It's no surprise that the citizens gave the human odd looks. He tried to ignore them as he made his way through town, taking in some sights. Unfortunately, in the corner of the field of Chance's vision was a pink blurr, and it was getting closer.

"Oh, God no," he muttered. He quickly deduced what was about to happen and just as quick, ducked behind an apple cart. Looking over the cart, he saw the pink pony hop on by without noticeing him. 'Good. Something tells me she's an overly happy one. I've had enough problems with those types.'

More back story. Back on Earth, Chance worked at a ice cream shop in a bazaar. It was hot as hell in there during the summer and every Sunday, the place was crawling with people like ants on a piece of watermelon. What made it worse was when he had to deliver coffee to a certain hallway full of buisnesses. More specifically, the Pollo shoe shop. The owner was an annoying overly happy person who ordered coffee by the pot. No fooling, she litterally orders coffee by the pot, and that only made things worse. Hell, when Chance refused to give his name to her, she decided to reffer to him as "Justin Bieber". Chance had never been so insulted in all his life and had refused to deliver to that buisness ever again.

"I swear, Scootaloo," Chance heard a little voice say. "He was taller than Big Macintosh." He kept listening from behind the cart.

"'Big Macintosh'?" he mouthed.

"Yeah right, Applebloom," another voice said. "How can something have 'glowing eyes' and be taller than your brother?" To Chance, this voice sounded tomboyish than the other voice he heared.

"But I'm telling the truth!" the other voice said. Chance finally noticed this child's accent and remembered the filly from the night before. He got up and went around the cart. Standing there were 3 little ponies, a white unicorn with a dual color mane, the yellow earth pony from last night, and an orange chi... pegasus with a purple mane. "You believe me, dont you, Sweetiebelle?"

Chance was in Sweetiebelle's field of vision and she focused on him, wide-eyed. "I do now, Applebloom," she said raising a hoof to point at Chance. The others turned to see what she was pointing at.

"Applebloom? I like 'Squee' better," Chance said looking over the fillies. Scootaloo's jaw litterally dropped to the ground as she took in what was standing in front of her.

"See, I told you," the yellow filly told her orange friend. Scootaloo was dumbfounded by what she was seeing. A human, just as her friend was telling her.

"How?" Scootaloo asked. Sweetiebelle hopped over her.

"Wow," she said in awe. "How did you get"

"I dont know," Chance said. He thought about it for a moment. "In fact, I dont even know where I am. Where am I?"

The 3 fillies looked at each other confused. This human asked them a question that wasn't normally asked. Clearly they didn't know how to react. Finally one spoke up.

"Uhh... You're in Ponyville?" Applebloom said, unsure of how to respond.

Chance looked around for a second, "I noticed." Since these fillies were of no use to him as to know where he is, the human had to look elsewhere. "Ok, do you know anywhere else where I can get some more information, or something?"

The fillies gathered around eachother and put their little hooves to their chins. The human smirked at how adorable they looked. He noticed some ponies stopped to stare at him. He looked up to gesture them away, only for them to immediately look away and pretend they weren't staring. Chance returned his attention to the young fillies.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, oohoohooh," Sweetiebelle yelled out, waveing her foreleg over her head. (You know like when she wanted to ask Cheerilee about the editor in chief.)

'Ok? Ponies in this universe seem to have more range with their forelegs, than those back home,' Chance thought, looking at Sweetiebelle.

"Yes... Uhm... Little white unicorn," Chance said to Sweetiebelle, not knowing what her name is.

"My name is Sweetiebelle," she said.

"Right, you were saying?" he said.

"What about the library? Twilight runs it and she knows alot about stuff," Sweetiebelle proposed.

"Ok. Where is it?" Chance responded. The fillies outstretched their left forelegs in the same general direction. "Thanks, young'uns," he said as he started to walk in that direction.

"But y'all better hurry. My sister said that she and friends are goin' to Canterlot soon," Applebloom said.

"Alright. Thanks Squee," Chance yelled running in the direction of the library.

The human ran past ponies of all colors. Red, blue, yellow, hell even grey, you name it, he passed it. Suddenly he stopped.

'Shit!' He thought slapping his forehead. 'I forgot to ask what the fucking library looks like.' Weaving his fingers through his short hair, he sighed hard.

Chance looked around for any sign of a library. He noticed the buildings were primative, almost midieval looking. One building stood out from the others. A large tree smack dab in the middle of town. This tree had windows and even a couple of balconies.

"Wonder if that's the library," Chance said. He noticed the sign in front of it was that of an open book. "Right. 'Golden Oak Library?' Fitting." (No seriously, apparently it's called Golden Oak Library. *shrugs* Even I was surprised when I was doing research. Hell, it was originaly called "The Tree of Knowing" according to Lauren.)

The human started to walk over to the library. While he was still quite distance away, a golden carriage pulled by two white pegasi in identical golden armor landed infront of the library. Chance stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the fuck?" Chance wispered. He hid out of view and observed.

[meanwhile inside the library]

"TWILIGHT!" yelled a small purple and green dragon. "COME ON, THE CARRIAGE WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE"

The little dragon grew impatient waiting on Twilight. Standing in the foyer of the library, he tapped his little foot with his arms crossed in a little tuxedo with a red bowtie. If he turned around, he would see Chance making his way to the library. The walls were lined with wall to wall with books and a large wooden bust of a horse head in the center.

"HOLD UP, SPIKE," yelled Twilight from another room. She seemed to be stuggling with something, hinted my many grunts and groans of frustration.

Spike rolled his eyes and glanced out the window for a spit-second. He noticed a tall bipedal creature walking towards the library and looked away like it was nothing. Wait, tall bipedal creature? He quickly looked back out the window to confirm what he saw. Unfortunately for him, the carriage passed by the window and obrstructed his view for a second. By the time he could see again, it was gone.

"What the?" Spike said. Then he remembered that the carriage was here. "Oh right. TWILIGHT, THE CARRIAGE IS HERE!"

"I'M COMING SPIKE!" Twilight called out coming out of a hole at the top of the stairs. Twilight was a lavender unicorn mare... was. Now she's an alicorn princess. She had a dark purple mane and tail with 2 stripes of pink and light purple, and a cutie mark consisting of a hexagram surounded by 5 smaller hexagrams. She wore a cape to conceal her newly aquired set of wings. Suddenly...

Floof. "UGH," she groaned. Twilight's wings have popped out from under the cape. "These darn wings keep popping out out." She made it to the bottom of the stairs and to the door.

"Here, I got it," Spike offered, folding the alicorn's wings. When he tucked them under her cape, the little dragon climbed on top, anchoring the wings with his body. "There you go."

"Thanks Spike," giggled Twilight. "That's why you're my number 1 assistant. Now let's get going."

Her horn glowed a raspberryish color, as did the door handle, as she used her magic to open the door. Waiting outside was the carriage and guards/carriage drivers. Making sure she locked the door, Twilight and Spike boarded the open carriage, and they took off.

Spike looked over to where he saw Chance. There he stood. And he was looking straight at him. Creeped out, Spiked hid from view as he slid off Twilight.

"That's just creepy," Spike whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Twilight asked, hearing her assistant.

"Uh, nothing," Spike lied, which made the alicorn roll her eyes.

[back on the ground]

"The fuck?" Chance said. He watched as a golden carriage landed, picked up a purple unicorn and dragon, and leave.

Chance watched as the carriage flew away. He made eye contact with the dragon atop the pony. He looked straight into the dragons eyes for a second before it ducked down. Once again nearby ponies were staring and whispering amongst themselves. Fed up of their gossipping, the human decided to do something about it.

"Do you mind?" Chance asked the bystanders. As soon as he said that the ponies that gathered disperesed. "Thank you."

Chance walked up to the door of the library, grabbed the door handle and pushed. Nothing. He grabbed both handles and attempted to open it again. Nothing again.

"Damn, it's locked," he said. The librarian had left. Any normal person would give up and return the next day. This wasn't the case.

"Wait. The child said that her sister was going with her friends to this 'Canterlot,'" Chance thought outloud. He turned around and put his hand to his chin. "What if she's friends with the librarian. Even though she was just picked up by a charriot drawn by flying horses, there's still a chance they know something." Looking around at the scenery, he deduces the perfect course of action. "This place looks primative compared to home. I'm guessing they're main mode of transportation would be railroad. So I got to find this trainstation. Then and only then, will I stop talking to myself."


	3. Chapter 3: The smell of Charred Hair

AN: I must apologize, I took a week off and this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. Anyways, I kinda, sorta put an OC of mine in this. And I'm glad people are taking interest. Thanks. And there's something in this story that will separate this story from the rest. Hopefully there isn't another story with the same concept otherwise I'd be pissed. (It's happened before)

{chapter 3 the smell of charred hair}

Chance ran all over Ponyville searching for any sign of the trainstation, but has yet to find anything. He's been pretty much roaming the small town blindly.

'This is useless,' he thought. 'I must find the capital of this place. The sooner I get what I need, the sooner I can get out. And why do I smell something burning?'

The smell was strong, yet there was no smoke in the air. Odd. The smell was putrid, as if someone was burning. It was slightly nauseating.

"It's been a while since I've seen another human," somepony said behind Chance. The human's eyes shot wide open at this and quickly turned around. What he saw was a tan-beige unicorn stallion with a dark brown mane standing there, smiling.

"You know?" Chance asked unsure if he was the one who spoke.

"Know? I used to be one," He said. Unbelievable. The chances of finding another from your own universe in a different universe are lower than that of finding the last decimal point of pi.

"Used to be?" Chance asked.

"Yeah. I died and was reincarnated, apparently, as a unicorn here," he said raising his hoof. "Name's, or it is now, Powerhouse."

Chance grabbed Powerhouse's hoof, "Chance. Umm, what is that smell?"

Powerhouse dug at the ground a little. "Yeah, that's me. I'm the town's lightningrod. It sucks and hurts like hell, but it pays good. Downside is that the back of my head is perminantly burned." He turned his head to show that his mane and some of the surrounding fur was charred.

"Right," He said. Then he remembered what he was doing. "Listen, I'm short on time. You wouldn't happen to know where the train station is?"

Powerhouse pointed his hoof in some direction. "Yeah, it's that way. Where are you headed anyways?"

"I must speak to the librarian. Supposedly she has information on something I'm looking for," he explained, walking in the direction Powerhouse pointed at.

"Wait, I must know something," Powerhouse called out.

"Yeah?"

"What is going on back on Earth?"

Chance put a on a grim face. "Nothing. Nuclear war has destroyed the Earth over 6 months ago. Sorry." He walked away, without another word from anyone of those two.

It was true. The world that Chance and Powerhouse once resided was destroyed. And by the very people that inhabit it, nonetheless. I know you're wondering how Chance escaped or what has he been doing since then. Cut it out, it's getting annoying. Before the Earth was destroyed, Chance had found a mystical item of great power. Coincidentally it was in the form of a soda can. Pretty frickin' random, right? Your last drink is your salvation. Well, when he opened that soda it ripped open a hole in the space-time continuum, and it sucked Chance in and closed immediatly. The portal dumped him in a blank realm, inhabited by only a handheld device. This device was a holodisk projector, and 3 cartridges.

The cartridges held information. Information regarding what just happened, the items of great power, the universes, and the dangers that can come up. Traveling between universes is possible through naturally occurring wormholes. These wormholes aren't like intergalactic or interstellar wormholes. Those occur within a single universe. These wormholes are random links that occur between universes, if only temporary, can transport any nearby objects into whatever universe the link is connected to. Of course there are other means of inter-universal travel, but that will be explained later

The information made sense to him. The laws of physics applied to much more than the just movements of one body. It applied to the universe itself! Parallel universes created with every action. Fascinated by these findings, he decided to travel the universes and find these items and destroy them before they fall into the wrong hands. The cartridges told of those who find these items and used them for personal gain or other things that abuse their power. Does what Chance is doing count as abuse? Maybe, but it's better than the extinction of all life.

Chance found the train station, but also found somepony else. It was the pink one, and she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by 4 other ponies. They were waiting in line and looked very excited for some reason. Two were pegusi, one blue with a rainbow mane, the other creamy yellow with a light pink mane. The other two consisted of one white unicorn with a purpleish blue mane, and one normal pony with an orange coat and blond mane.

'Great,' Chance thought. 'First I find out the damn station was near the library, and I was going in the wrong direction the whole time. Now I gotta find a way to on that train.' The trainstation was set between a two story building and a large tree. The building itself was rather simple. A door, some windows, a sign that depicts a train. How'd he miss that? "That tree will do some good."

Chance snuck around the train station and climbed the tree that was next to it. He slowly and carefully reached the limb that reaches over the train. The limb was thin, and more than likely unable to support his weight. Chance attempted to use it anyways. (The kid's smart just not good with common sence.)

The human made his way across the limb. As expected it snapped under his weight. The limb fell with him and he landed painfully on the downed tree limb.

"Ow," he said. Chance looked up and saw a little light grey pegasus looking at him (Rumble). "Uhh... You didn't see nothing," He told the child, waving his arms as he ran away.

Chance waited behind the train station, waiting for the "all aboard" call. He was going to risk chasing the train down and board the caboose. (Once again, smart kid, but not so good with common sence.) He knew it was a bad idea, but it was necessary so that he could get the information he needs.

"All aboard, to Canterlot!" called out the conductor. That was his cue.

Chance waited until the train reached the right speed to chase it parallel and opposite to it's course. It's usually a dumb idea to chase a train, and an even dumber one to beat a train on a railroad crossing, and I'm not pointing any elbows, Applejack. Using the steam as cover, the human raced through the crowd in front of the station. At the end of the walkway was the rapidly approaching caboose. Chance grinned as he leaped off the walkway with his arm outstretched to grab the handrails on the caboose. This time he succeeded and swung himself onto the deck of the railcar.

"That was awesome," Chance said getting up. "Note to self: NEVER do that again!" Chance rubbed his bruised ribs as he looked back at the train station that got farther and farther away.

{meanwhile in Canterlot}

Spike sat on a stool thinking about what he saw as he left Ponyville. The soon-to-be Princess Twilight was being fitted for her royal clothes by several royal tailors just behind him.

"Spike," Twilight said. "You're awfully quiet over there. Are you alright?"

Spike turned around. "I'm Fine," he said. "It's just that..." He paused not sure of what to say to the alicorn before him.

Twilight turned to the tailors. "Can you give us a moment?" she asked the tailors. Of course, they complied and left the room. "What is it, Spike?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I saw something, Twilight," the little dragon said. "Back in Ponyville, just as we were leaving."

"What did you see?" she asked, stepping off her stool.

"I have no idea," Spike said. "I saw something watching us as we left the library."

"What was it?"

"I don't know. It stood on two legs, like me, but it wasn't like anything I've seen before." Spike described what he saw to twilight as best he could.

"Hmm." Twilight put a hoof to her chin. "We'll have to adress this to the princess after my coronation. Something doesn't seem right about this."


	4. Chapter 4: I See You

(coronation time)

Hours have passed since the train's departure from the Ponyville station. Chance has been evading train staff checking for stow-aways, and everyone in general, since departure. Currently, he is hopping from car to car, roof to roof, to avoid staff.

"I see a castle in the distance," Chance thought outloud, kneeling on the roof of a train car. The curved surface of the cars were difficult to maintain balance on, but he found a way to hold on.

By applying pressure to the tips of his fingers and the base of his palm, Chance was able to grip the roof like a basketball and pretty much spiderman-ed the whole ride. I know what you're thinking, what about his feet making noise as he moves foreward? I will strangle yo... Well, over the years, Chance has mastered the art of ninja-walking. Yes, it's an art.

That capital city of Canterlot drew closer. Chance heared loud squeals comming from under him. That is surprising since the sound of rushing wind practically deafened him.

"Wow," Chance said in awe. "It's beautiful. I'm gunna end up fanboying over the architecture."

The castle was beautiful. The towers, observatories, balconies, and... a river? An artificial river? Storm drain? Doesn't matter, it's a way to get into the city without being noticed. As the train drew closer to the river, chance saw the front of the train enter a tunnel just above the river, and it's coming in fast. This has to be timed just right, or else chance is gunna be splattered on the cliffside like a bug on a car's windshield.

It was all or nothing. Chance ran over to the caboose, careful not to make noise. He stopped on the last car before the caboose. A waterfall cascaded over them, the cool mist felts great in the warm mid-afternoon air.

"Mmm, that feels nice," the human said, closing his eyes as the mist dampened his skin.

It was time. The tunnel swallowed the cars before his, as Chance prepared to leap off the train. He closed his eyes and leaped off the train. Chance opened his eyes to see the horrible mistake he made. He jumped too late.

"Aw shit," was the only thing that left his mouth before he hit the cliffside shoulder first. So much pain. The human hit the water like a rock, and just sank to the bottom. Air bubbles rose to the surface in large quantities, as chance screamed in pain underwater.

[meanwhile] "Twitchy tail!" the pink pony yelped, jumping out of her seat and holding her plot.

The other ponies looked at her with surprise, then they dived under their seats, one after another.

"What's gunna fall Pinkie?" a rainbow maned pegasus asked from under her seat.

As quickly as it happened, Pinkie's tail stopped twitching. It just stopped twitching. "Huh?" she said. "That's weird, my tail stopped a-twitch a-twitchin'."

"That's never happened bafore," an orange mare said crawling out from under her seat.

"I agree with Applejack," said a white unicorn as she emerged. "Whatever was falling has probably fallen."

[back in the river] Chance breached the surface and breathed a lungfull of sweet dioxide. He held his shoulder in pain. He hit the cliff side hard. It would be a miracle if there wasn't any broken bones. Slowly, the human rolled up his sleeve, and it stung... like... HELL. The skin was scraped at the impact site, bruised in the surrounding area, and from the feel of it, a small hairline fracture on his clavicle.

"Damn," the human hissed in pain. "This isn't good. I got to find something to bandage this up when I get in."

Chance rolled his sleeve back down, wincing as the wet cloth made contact with the open wound on his shoulder.

"Ok," he said. "Now I gotta figure out which way to town." The human just went against the current and swam up river, with one arm of course.

Of course it took a little extra work to swim against the current, let alone swim with one arm, but Chance took it anyways. He always liked a good challenge, every now and then. For example, Back when he was in high school, he would always take the more difficult projects in architecture class. Whether it was a two story home, or a dodecagon (12-sided polygon) shaped house, drafted and modeled in 3d, he would take up the challenge.

The trip upstream was a challenge indeed. Chance was already panting and using the cliff face as support against the current. The cool water soaked into his clothes and is more than likely pruning. It had been several minutes since his plummet from the train, and his unintended injury, and Chance had made some progress upstream. Even though the pain from the fractured clavicle was just under unbearable, he powered through. To top it off, he found something promising, a storm sewer outlet, and near by too. Of course there's going to be a little bit of climbing involved.

"Almost there," Chance grunted panting. "Just a little more."

Chance fell back on the rocky river bank, just bellow the storm sewer outlet's opening. Panting, tired, and in pain, the human looked up at the drain above him. He slowly got up and looked over to the horizon. The vast amounts of green... greens was beautiful. The way the sun hit the fields and forests was simply devine. But enough of that.

The human climbed to the storm drain outlet, unfortunately he was forced to use both arms. He pulled himself into the drain, saying "ow" repeatedly. There was a trickle of water running through the drain, making it especially hard to maintain a grip. It stank in there, like the drain of a clogged bathtub, with hair. Chance dry heaved at the smell as he rose to his feet and repositioned his wounded arm.

"Ugh," He said. "Smells like 'Batman and Robin!'"

He started to make his way into the storm drain. Gags, dry heaves, and splashing footsteps echoed through the moldy concrete tube that ran under the capital city of Canterlot. Chance had his uninjured arm covering his nose and mouth in an almost vain effort to block out the unpleasant smell of the storm sewer.

Granted it was dark in the concrete tube, but Chance was still able to see even with the lack of light. The sun barely shined through the occasional storm drain and rarely man-hole, or "stallion-hole?", covers, plus the light from the human's glowing irides, there wasn't much light to work with. He progressed alot, got pretty far into the capital city. He looked up from a storm drain and saw many ponies pass by without even noticing him.

"And when you're down here with me, you'll float too," Chance mumbled looking through the storm drain grating. He observed the ponies for a while and noticed they were all heading into the same general direction. "Hmm, where're they going? No matter, I got to get out of here before I throw up...some more."

Chance ran to the nearest man-hole and climbed up the tube. The light blinded him when the heavy metal lid was removed. Clean air rushed into his lungs as the human litterally dragged himself out of that hole with one arm. He breathed deeply as he looked around at the scenary.

The buildings looked... regal. Really nice looking, white with barely any imperfections. The roofs were lined with... gold?

'What a waste,' though Chance.

The roofs were swirly cone shapes and had a flag pole at every tip. Cute. No ponies around for some reason. Curious, the human went to round a corner in hopes of seeing anypony. Fortunately a breeze swept by and made his shoulder sting. The area of his shirt that covered the human's wound went form gray and white stripes to red and black.

Chance made haste to find something to find the nearest first-aid kit. More than likely the wound in chances shoulder is crawling with bacteria and such. That and it was time to change out the bandages on his arm from the previous night.

[time skip]

Chance roamed through the mostly empty capital city of Canterlot, and he wondered, 'Where the hell is everyone?' So far, he has been able to avoid the 5 ponies from Ponyville, along with several guards on patrol, and some random rich-looking ponies. He did break into a business to switch out his bandages and bandage up his shoulder wound, all though the hairline fracture on his clavicle was something else.

Anyways Chance was currently closing in on Canterlot Castle. One problem though, a MASSIVE crowd of ponies stood between him and the palace. A sea of ponies as far as the eye could see. Suddenly, a voice. A barritone of a generously flirtatious demeanor. It was all familiar to Chance.

'That voice,' Chance thought. 'Could it be?'

Chance traced the sound of that voice to the end of the alley he found himself in. As he neared the source, he could hear another voice accompanying him. Their conversation became clearer and clearer as he neared despite the huge noise that eminated from the crowd, so he knew he was close.

"Wow, Mr. Mane," said one voice. "You are such a gentlecolt."

"It is my pleasure," said the other. "And please, call me 'Bruce.'"

That was it. That voice was that of the Dark knight himself. (I love the Kevin Conroy Batman the best, and I like to imagine Bruce Mane's voice being his. Mainly because I grew up with that Batman.) Chance inched his way to the end of the alley. Peeking around the corner he saw him, Bruce Mane

'Bruce Mane,' Chance thought. 'Heh, word play.'

Bruce was a sky blue earth pony with a slicked back dark gray/black mane and 3 pentagrams as a cutie mark, and wore a white collar with a black tie. He was with a unicorn mare, pale gray with a rusty red mane. Her cutie mark is covered by a silver dress.

"Ok, Bruce," said the mare with a giggle. "What brings a stallion of you status to Canterlot?"

"Well Ms. Valentine," Bruce said. "I was comming to see the Princesses on plans to expand Mane Enterprises to Canterlot, but it seems that they're pretty busy at the moment. I guess that I may have to extend my stay, not that I mind"

"Oh, Bruce," she giggled. "Behave yourself."

"Ok," Chance said. "Im out of here."

The human winded through the alleys of Canterlot in his effort to infiltrate the castle. Of course, this is all in the name of keeping the universes safe. It's not like he enjoys doing this. He consantly wishes of returning to his home, but clearly he has none at the monent. He's had little forms of shelter since leaving his dimmention. Yeah, he's had a few close calls with death but that's for another time.

"This place has less security than I expected for a capital," Chance said. "Even with an 'event' going on, there's still too little security even for a capital. Normally I would be arrested upon arrival. Something doesn't feel right about this."

Suddenly a tower of the castle was illuminated in a magenta light from within. The light grew brighter and expanded. The light engulfed the tower and soont he castle itself. Upon close inspection, the light was a forcefield, and it was expanding, fast.

"Not good," Chance said, scanning the alley he was in.

By this time the forcefield had engulfed the entire castle and is consuming the courtyard. Chance found a dumpster not too far away, but was it close enough to beat the field that aproaches?

Throwing caution into the wind, the human sprinted to the dumpster. The forcefield was very close. With the dog-like reflexes that he picked up from another universe, don't ask, the human leaped head-first into the dumpster, making the lid close, just barely evading the forcefield.

The energy field engulfed the dumpster and continued to cover the entire capital city of Canterlot. It stopped and dimmed down to a dark magenta color. Soon after its seemed to dissipate to nothing.

Chance grit his teeth and held his breath to hold in the painful scream that was in his throat. That and he was in dumpster. The human waited till the pain in his shoulder dulled away.

"Damn," he said in a strained voice. "Probably not one of my best decisions."

Chance held his shoulder as he slowly opened the lid of the dumpster enough to peek through the opening. What he witnessed nearly gave him a heart attack. His glowing eyes met the passing armor of a guard.

'Shit,' he thought. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit.'

The guard passed by as though he didn't see the human in the dumpster. Chance ducked back in almost as soon as he saw the armor. There he waited in the foul smelling dumpster for minutes, nearly suffocating from the horrible smell. He could not take it any more, he burst through the lid and threw up on the ground in front of him.

"Oh God," he said, breathing heavily good 'ol fresh air. "That was close."

The human realized something. The armor was different than the ones on the guards he previously encountered. The guards he avoided had white fur with blue manes and golden armor, gray fur with silver manes and the same armor, and others gray ones with dark blue armor. This one, no. This one was different all together. The armor was bright silver, their fur was a lighter white than the other guards, and the mane was red.

"That was... Different? Are they on to me? They should be if I made it this far, and if not, they need a serious overhaul on security."

Chance climbed out of the dumpster, brushed off any trash that stuck to him, and continued his journey.

"I need a fricken shower when this is over."

[time skip]

"There it is," The human said. "The castle. Where the fuck is security. At least some a cop or something."

Chance looked around for a way in as he cursed the lack of security. He knows he's breaking into a castle, WITH royalty living in it, but it strikes him as odd that there is very little security in the vicinity. If Chance was storming the White House, he'd be taken down almost immidiately. But this, it's just too easy.

"Well," he said. "It's been a while since I last used this. Hopefully I don't overshoot it."

The human dropped down on one knee, and concentrated. He took a deep breath and leaped high above the ground, over the castle walls, and to the ground on the other side. He landed quietly and luckily, no one was around. A small headache formed when soon after he landed.

"Now I remember why I stopped using that," Chance said holding the side of his head.

Chance learned to use the power of his own mind in one of the universes he's visited. He usually doesn't use it unless he really needs it. This is due to the amount of energy it requires and the physical toll it takes.

The human drug his feet to the nearest wall and kept going, using the wall as a crutch. His head still hurt as he trudged on through. Through the castle doors, and up the many stairs, Chance made his way though the castle interior.

"Wow," he said looking around. "This place is beautiful."

The cieling was high and arched. The windows were large and brought in light like no other. It was truly it was a beautiful sight to behold. At the end of the hall of windows was a 4 way intersection.

"Oh, great."

A door opened in the hall directly infront of of his. In a panic, the human ran down the hall to the right. He found a janitor's closet not too far, barged in and locked himself in.

"That was close. Don't wanna blow my cover...some more."

It smelled nice in the closet, like that floor polish/cleaner that your mom/grandma always used when the floors needed cleaning. Lemony, fresh, outdoors-y. The lightbulb clicked above the human's head. Chance looked for the floor cleaner among the many shelves of cleaning products, toiletry, and tools. And after a few minutes of searching, he found it, Pony-sol: Original. Chance chuckled at the name and poured the liquid all over himself.

"That should take care of the smell I picked up over the past few hours."

He shook himself dry and left the closet. But as luck would have it, this didn't go smoothly.

"Oh, dear aunt Celestia," a voice from behind said. "Who let the filthy animal in?"

Slightly insulted by that statement, Chance faced the owner of the voice. There stood a nearly white-gray, amber-maned suited unicorn stallion. The look on his face was that of annoyance and disgust.

"I'm sorry who's the animal?" Chance asked, feeling isulted by this pompous ass. He looked over the stallion and saw that he wore the peak lapel of a suit that didnt seem to exist, a light blue dickey with an indigo bow tie.

"Ugh, the vermin talks," the stallion sneered.

"Vermin?" Chance approached the stallion as his neon eyes glowed brighter. "Listen here, I am in no way considered vermin. I am here on officially unofficial buisness, and... and..."

Suddenly the human's sinuses burned like hell. His muscles tensed, his face twisted into an odd expression as he felt the sneeze come. And with out any other warning, he sneezed. ALL over the pompous stallion.

The stallion let loose a shrill, girlish shriek as the feeling of getting sneezed on set in and fainted. Fear shot through Chance as he looked at the stallion's uncoscious body.

"Oh shit, I think I just killed him with foreign bacteria." The stallion then groaned but didnt regain consciousness. "Oh, that's a relief. Well better hide him before someone finds him like this."

The human dragged the pony into the closet. He propped the body against a wall and playfully placed a hoof between his hind legs. Chance laughed at the position he left the pony in and left.

Running down the hall, Chance functioned on gut instinct. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he progressed to the end of the hall, where a lone set of doors stood. Bursting through the doors, a set of spiral stairs lied in the path of the human. He growled and jumped up the stairs, removing the bandages he competely forgot about from his arm and dumping them on the stairs.

"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion," a voice permeated from the walls.

'The hell?' Chance thought, reaching the top of the stairs.

"My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville," the voice said again. Chance opened the door a bit, just enough to see through. "She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna."

"Princess?" he muttered. Chance scanned the room on the other side. Hundreds of colorful ponies gathered around an altar. Standing on said altar were 3 allicorns, in intricate looking crowns, and the ponies from the train station. The first alicorn was a dark saphire one with a long flowing mane like the night sky. The second was the tallest in attendance, and was the one who was speaking, was a VERY pale pink. If one were to see her from afar they would mistake it for a white coat. Her mane was flowing and longer than the first, only this one was an array of colors. Though not exactly a rainbow, it was close to being one. The third was an unknown shade of pink/magenta with an unreal tricolor mane. "The hell? My eyes are gunna go blind from all the colors in this place"

"But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess."

"Twilight? The librarian the children told me about? Wait. Magic?"

"Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" The large doors at the end opened up upon the sentence's completion, letting in the purple pony from this morning along with several identical mares and guards.

'This is flippin' confusing,' he thought.

The mares and guards started singing on cue with the main doors to the altar opening, "Thou Princess Twilight cometh Behold, behold." The mares and guards stopped and turned face before the steps of the altar while Twilight approached the alicorns. "A Princess here before us Behold, behold, behold Behold, behold (behold, behold.)" The little purple dragon was there as well. He held a golden crown on a pillow and presented it to the alicorns. A golden aura encased it as it rose and rested on Twilight's head. Her horn flashed as she faced the crowd of ponies. They all turned and stepped onto the balcony that opened behind them. "The Princess Twilight cometh Behold, behold (behold, behold) The Princess is The Princess is here!" And the crowd went wild as they left.

"Great, I lost visual," Chance muttered. "And maybe hearing as well. Damn, they're loud."

[On the balcony]

Luna, Celestia, and Twilight walked out onto the balcony overseeing a sea of multicolored ponies. Cheering deafened the princesses as confetti and streamers rained down from seemingly nowhere. Twilight sheepishly waved down to the crowd below "Say something, Princess," Celestia wispered to Twilight, nudging her slightly.

"Oh. Um..." Twilight said clearing her throat as she stepped up. "A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship," she turned to her friends, "which is something I didn't really care much about." She waved them to come. And come they did. "But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful." The ponyville gang teared up in pure joy as Twilight bowed her head to them and faced the crowed again. "Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!" Upon completion of her speech, the crowd went crazy and the princesses and the Ponyville gang re-entered the altar.

"Aaand they're back," Chance muttered. "Who's this guy?"

A pale blue, nearly white stallion in a red military jacket stepped up to Twilight and hugged her with tears in his blue eyes.

"Twilight! I'm so proud of you!" he said hugging her.

"Are you crying?" the new princess asked.

"Of course not. It's... it's liquid pride. Totally different thing," he answered covering his tracks by wiping his tears away.

"Pfff," the human said behind the door, rolling his eyes.

They laughed together as they hugged again, backing off as the rest of the Ponyville gang approached

"Way to go, Princess!" Applejack said.

'This is a shot in the dark but, I think that's Squee's sister,' Chance thought.

"Best coronation day ever!" Pinkie said appearing from nowhere.

'Oh great, it's her. What the hell? Bruce?'

"We love you, Twilight," Fluttershy whispered, barely audible by the human behind the door in the corner.

"I love you too, girls!" Twilight said as they gathered for a group hug.

The doors opened as guards lined up the walls and between the princesses and the other 5. Realizing that he could be discovered, Chance closed the door and stayed behind the door for a while, somehow going unnoticed by the passing guards that exited through that same door.

Nearly an hour later, The human entered the altar. It was empty. He roamed the large room, admiring its beauty.

"'Tis a beautiful design," Chance wistled, standing in the middle of the room. "I would love to meet the architect. And by the looks of this cieling, not a chance."

A fanfare rang out from outside, grabbing the attention of the castle's intruder. He tilted his head and walked down the aisle, up the steps, and out onto the balcony.

"Life in Equestria shimmers," sang Twilight. "Life in Equestria shines, And I know for absolute certain"

"'Equestria?'" Chance muttered, peering over the rails of the balcony.

The crowd below was parted like the Red Sea, lined with guards as a carriage trailed by the librarian princess and her friends. Several pegasi were flying above their heads as they made their way through the streets of Canterlot. Chance looked below the balcony he was on and immediately retracted his head. The princesses were directly under him.

"That everything (everything) Yes, everything Yes, everything is certainly fine It's fine." The ponies finnished their song as the newly crowned princess Twilight spread her wings and soared through the air.

"Yes! Everything's going to be just fine!" The purple alicorn said.

The Ponyville gang looked on with smiles on their faces as their friend flew into the distance.

"Wait, Twilight just got wings," Applejack pointed out. "How does she know how to fly?"

A collective silence grew on the ponies as they realize what is about to happen to their friend. Rainbow Dash took flight, rolling her eyes.

"I got her. Hopefully she hasn't gotten herself seriously hurt," she said dashing off.

The courtyard was almost devoid of ponies as the remaining ponyville gang returned to the castle.

Meanwhile, Chance had left the altar and was roaming the halls of the castle. He muttered to himself in a language that didn't exist in any universe. He checked the wound on his fore arm, looking for any signs of infection. So far there was none that he could see but there was more than likely to be a scar, nothing too bad.

"This would be alot easier if there wasn't a risk of mass panic," Chance muttered. "Although by now, that Ponyville place is probably up to their necks in shit because of me."

'Note to self: make sure that in the next universe is able to handle my presence.'

Looking ahead, there was another 4-way corridor. The human heard clopping of hooves, and they were... running? Chance stuck close to the wall in an effort to not get caught. He knows it's not a good idea but there was no other option at the moment.

Flush. "Whoo," Applejack said washing her hooves. "Ah've been holdin' that in for hours."

The orange pony turned off the water valve and left the bathroom. However, when she opened the door, in a nutshell, she opened Pandora's box. Just as Applejack left the bathroom, a guard, similar to the one Chance saw, rounded the corner adjacent to the hall she was in. He froze as they locked eyes. As soon as the mare opened her mouth to greet the guard, he turned and bailed, but not before accidentally clipping a corner, breaking off a piece of his armor.

Applejack saw this and called out to him. "Hey, wait!"

She started to persue him after picking up the armor piece. Her persuit winded all over the castle. The guard gained more distance from the athletic Applejack and he eventually led her to a dead end. She rounded a corner and he was gone. Nothing but another intersection and a door at the end. She trotted up to the door, completely missing Chance's presence in the hall she just passed.

'Shit,' thought Chance as Applejack passed him.

While Those two were busy, Chance took the opportunity to slip past them. However, when Chance made it half-way through the corridor, the device in his pocket went off. The loud beeping went on and on as the human fumbled in his pocket for the device. He finally got to the device and shut it off.

It dawned upon him that there was someone in the same place as him. The human straightened up and slowly turned to Applejack, who was staring at him wide-eyed. He laid eyes on the orange mare in the dress.

"Umm," Chance warily said. "Hi?"


End file.
